The Real Clark
by mistressbabette51
Summary: Now that the reveal is out of the way, it's time for a real conversation between them. Clark has a lot of explaining to do, and I mean A LOT. Clois forever!
1. The Real Clark

Spoilers: "Crossfire" aired last night, so if you haven't seen it yet, what are you waiting for?

Summary: Three words or is that four ... Halloween, red K, reveal.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. If I did, I'd be at the beach right now.

A/N: My fan fiction muse has returned. Yayy!! It's not in full force, but it's better than nothing, right?! I wrote this last week before "Crossfire" aired, so it probably won't spoil you, but I wanted to alert the 'spoiler-phobes' just in case. Happy Halloween, everyone!! Enjoy! :D:D

**~~**

_The Real Clark_

It was Halloween and the day had started out like any other day. Clark had returned to the farm after work and picked up the mail, but what he saw in the mailbox sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't help but be leery of boxes from anonymous senders. He opened it carefully hoping it wasn't anything he shouldn't be touching. He peered inside and what he saw immediately sent him back three years ago to a time he would rather forget, but that was just it, he hadn't forgotten. He decided to take the ring out of the box. _As long as I don't put it on, there isn't anything it could do to me right? _He was wrong, as he immediately felt the effects. He smiled and put the ring on his finger.

_Later that evening:_

Lois was at the farm that evening getting ready for her party. She had put together a last minute get together in the barn for Halloween. It was way past time to put that horrible day behind them. Clark had agreed. It was short notice, only a few weeks, but the invitation had said wear a costume or not. It didn't matter one way or the other. She, on the other hand, had found her costume. It was 'Morticia' from the _Addams Family_ television show. She had always loved that show, watching it in reruns growing up, and she had convinced Clark to come as 'Gomez,' Morticia's husband, dressed as Dracula. It was perfect. She stared at her reflection in the mirror._ This will be the first time Clark and I will be out together in public as a couple ... on a date. _She had to pinch herself. She still couldn't believe what had happened just the other day. Her mind went back to the Daily Planet bullpen:

_Two days ago:_

"Clark, I can't believe you didn't tell me about this," Lois said, furious with him.

"Lois, it wasn't my secret to tell. Please understand. You know Ollie; he didn't want anyone to know what happened at the gala."

"And here I thought we were getting along, getting closer."

Clark couldn't let her believe he didn't trust her. He came to stand in front of her then. "Lois, we are closer, closer than we've ever been." He touched her chin, raised her face to look at him. "I would never jeopardize that, not for anyone or anything. You do believe me, don't you?"

"I want to believe that, Clark, but when you keep things from me, it hurts."

"Then believe this." He took her by the shoulders and kissed her right there in the Daily Planet bullpen in front of everyone.

Lois was shocked at first and then she melted against him. _How long have I wanted this to happen? I can't remember._ She kissed him back pulling him closer.

Clark was overjoyed at her response. He slanted his mouth against hers. They both groaned into each other's mouths.

Then the catcalls, whoops and applauses came into his hearing. As they pulled back, both smiled into each other's eyes.

_Halloween night:_

"Lois, it's getting late. Aren't you ready yet?!" Clark hollered. He was standing at the foot of the stairs waiting for Lois to appear. He knew she wanted to make a grand entrance at the party. He stared at the ring on his finger, remembering their time together all those years ago. He wished Lois could remember. _Maybe I'll tell her everything. She doesn't want any more secrets between us, right? Well, there is one more secret, and it's a big one. Wouldn't that be a surprise? I wonder how she would react. There's only one way to find out! _

"I'm ready, Smallville. Well?" She put her hands on her hips waiting for his reaction.

Clark was stunned. She had showed him her costume before, but it was on a hanger. This was totally different. Lois was all in black with a long black wig, high heals and stunning makeup. That dress... could it be any tighter? He didn't think so. It reminded him of that _Stiletto_ costume, but he liked this one much better. _One zipper … no problem._

Lois rolled her eyes. "Clark?"

His eyes glowed red, as he blinked and snapped out if it for a moment. "Wow, Lois, I like it ... a lot. Come here." He held up his hand and waited for her to take it.

Lois slowly slinked down the stairs showing off the dress. She smiled at him. She had to admit she liked this 'aggressive' Clark. When he had grabbed her and kissed her the other day, it had seriously turned her on. The man definitely did something to her. And now, just looking at him made her insides turn to mush. _Is Clark wearing a cape?_

"So, you like what you see?"

"You know I do." He couldn't wait anymore. He met her halfway up the stairs, lifted her off her feet and planted a wet one on her lips. She ran her fingers through is hair and kissed him back liking this side of him more and more.

When Clark finally came up for air, he kissed his way down her throat.

She pulled his head up. "Clark, the party …!"

"What party?" He asked, as he dived back down to her throat, coming closer and closer to her cleavage.

_Who knew this dress would turn him on like this?_ "Whoa, there, sailor, let's back it up a notch. Clark, we have guests. Put me down."

"Forget the party, Lois. I have more important things to show you and to tell you." Instead of waiting for her to reply, he pulled her closer and flew out the door.

Lois lost her wig, and if she hadn't held on for dear life, her head would have flown off as well. Before she had a chance to say anything, they were flying in the sky, and a few moments later, they landed at the clock tower in Oliver's old apartment. Lois stumbled out of his arms, brushed her hair out of her eyes, then turned and stared at him. "What in the world just happened?" Lois managed to ask, too shocked to believe or understand.

"I'll give you two guesses?" Clark said, loving the look on her face.

"OMG! It's you, isn't it?"

Clark pointed to his chest. "If you mean Clark? Yes, it's me Lois," he said teasing her.

Lois put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "You're the Blur, aren't you? It all makes sense now. I can't believe this. Why, Clark, why tell me now?"

"It felt like the right time, Lois. I wanted you to know everything about me. I'm not like any other man you've ever met. I don't want any more secrets between us. Isn't that what you said the other day?"

"Yes, but ..."

He didn't give her a chance to finish. The next thing she knew, they were in Oliver's old bedroom. He pushed her up against the door. "Just admit you love me, Lois. You can't deny it, can you? I can see it in your eyes. Just say it." He then dove in for her throat, like a starving man.

Something wasn't right. Lois could feel it in every fiber of her being. This wasn't her Clark.

"Who are you?" She struggled to get away from him.

His fogged brain suddenly realized Lois was trying to get away from him. _Why is she pushing me away?_ He let her go, backing away from her. "It's me, Lois. I'm Clark ... Clark Kent."

"No, you're not. You look like him, but the Clark I know wouldn't force me to do anything."

Clark turned from her then. _Am I forcing her?_ He stared at the ring on his finger. _What was I thinking? I would never hurt Lois. _Everything is different this time. He pulled the ring off then and threw it against the wall. It bounced to the floor. He went and sat down on the bed. The ring fell to the floor at Lois' feet.

She picked it up and stared at it for a moment. "Clark, did this ring change you somehow?"

She came to him then and sat down on the floor in front of him.

"Yes, Lois. The red rock embedded in the ring alters my personality. It makes me feel confident, assured, and powerful."

"But Clark, you're all of those things without this ring. You must know that by now."

"How can you say that? How long did it take me to admit my feelings for you? How long did it take for me to finally kiss you? How long ...?" he didn't finish.

"Ok, ok, I see your point. But you didn't need the ring to do those things, did you? Of course, you didn't. The Clark I know is strong, assertive, and powerful." Her eyes turned wistful then. "I remember when you took me to safety at the Planet, when you held me in your arms in the rain after that horrible night of the zombies, and when you grabbed my arm to stop me from punching you. That's the Clark I love." His head came up at that. "Yes, you know I love you. You're not surprised, are you?"

"Well, I had hoped," he said smiling at her.

"Silly man, come here." She kissed him with all the love she felt for him.

Holding her tight, he kissed her back. "I love you too, Lois."

Then, Lois suddenly had a thought. "Clark Kent ... you're the Blur!??"

_Oh, boy!_

The end!

##

A/N: Yayy, that was fun. Thanks, Muse! I've missed you. Thanks for reading, everyone. Reviews are love! :D:D


	2. Yes, Lois, I'm the Blur

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. If I did, I'd be at the beach right now.

A/N: As you all may know, I wrote "The Real Clark" as a one-shot, but my Muse had other ideas. Here's chapter 2. I have written four chapters so far. There may be more. I hope you like this second part!! :D:D

**~~**

_Chapter 2: Yes, Lois, I'm the Blur!_

_Previously:_

"Silly man, come here." She kissed him with all the love she felt for him.

Holding her tight, he kissed her back. "I love you too, Lois."

Then, Lois suddenly had a thought. "Clark Kent ... you're the Blur!??"

_Oh, boy!_

##

"Yes, Lois, I'm the Blur!"

Lois stood up then and went to stand by the door. "Well, go ahead, explain yourself."

"Lois ..." Clark said as he followed her.

She cut him off as that night in the alley suddenly came into her mind. "OMG, the alley. It was you, wasn't it?"

"Lois ..."

She threw up her hands. "I cannot believe this and after all these years."

"Lois ..." Clark tried again.

"You never intended to tell me, did you?"

"Of course, I did. Just ... please come and sit down, and I'll tell you everything from the beginning."

"I can't."

"Please, Lois."

"I mean this dress is too tight; I can't sit down."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"You could take it off."

She rolled her eyes. "Nice try, Smallville."

"No, Lois, you could put on my cape." He took the cape off and handed it to her.

_It is hard to breathe in this thing, _Lois thought. "Don't move, I'll be right back." She took the cape and went inside the bathroom to change.

"I won't move, I promise." Clark held up his right hand for Lois to see. He crossed his fingers with his left hand behind his back, hoping he wouldn't have to leave at a moment's notice. He could hear police sirens, but it was just partygoers having too good of a time. "Oh, I forgot about the party." He took out his cell and called Chloe and explained that Lois and he were alright, to enjoy the party, and please send their apologies to everyone. He thanked her and hung up.

Lois walked in then wrapped up in his red and black cape looking like one of his recent dreams of her. Clark gulped and tried not to stare.

"Were you just on the phone?"

"Yes, I ... umm ... called Chloe and explained that ... umm ... we won't be making the party. I apologized for both of us. I asked her to send our apologies to everyone." Clark looked at his shoes, unable to stop staring at her.

Lois couldn't help but enjoy what he was going through. _It serves him right for putting us in this situation. _"I see. Chloe knows, of course."

"Yes."

"Who else? Oliver?"

"Yes."

"Lana?"

He couldn't look at her.

"Of course she does."

He went to her then. "Lois, Lana and Chloe found out without my knowledge, but I had every intention of telling you myself. Please tell me you believe me."

Lois sighed and went to sit down as she wrapped the cape around herself. Clark followed her, sat down next to her and waited for her answer.

She turned to stare at him for a moment trying to see the truth. "I believe you, Clark." She couldn't explain why but she could see it in his face. "And I understand. You felt you couldn't trust me with the truth. We hardly knew each other back then, but now? When I think of everything we've been through, all our talks ...?" Her eyes got huge then.

"Lois, what is it?" Clark asked suddenly very afraid.

She couldn't look him in the face. She closed her eyes and shook her head trying to believe they could get through this and get back on track, but she didn't know if they could. Her eyes filled with tears then. "Clark ...?" She took a deep breath trying to regain her composure. "I remember all our talks on the phone when you were the Blur and all those things I said to you." She stood up then pulling the cape closer suddenly feeling very cold inside. "I can't do this. Please take me back."

"Lois, please. I know I have a lot to apologize for, but I have to tell you this. Just please sit down and I'll start at the beginning." He touched her arm hoping she wouldn't pull away from him. She looked at his hand on her arm then up at his face.

She sat back down again not looking at him. It hurt to see him so vulnerable but she did want to hear what he had to say. "Go ahead, Clark."

"Thank you, Lois." He took a deep breath. He had practiced this speech often enough in his head, but now that the time was here, he was drawing a blank. He stood up then and began to pace, as sitting this close to her did things to him. He couldn't think straight.

"Clark, I'm listening."

"Well, I was 14 years old when my parents told me I wasn't from around here. I'm from another planet, Lois. A planet called Krypton. My Kryptonian name is Kal-El."

Silence followed that statement.

"Lois?"

She stared at him for a moment. Then she narrowed her eyes, not believing what he had just said. She shook her head. "Yeah right," she snorted. "You expect me to believe this? Look at yourself. I mean, you look like any other guy on the street."

"Yes, Lois, I do. I am humanoid, but because of the yellow sun, it enables me do things that mortal men cannot."

"You're ... immortal?" She couldn't explain why that fact fascinated her.

"Well, I'll probably live a long time, yes."

"How long, exactly?" She felt compelled to ask.

"I'm not sure. I have no way of knowing." Clark could see she was affected by this information. He went and sat down next to her and took her hand. She didn't pull away again. He sat very still as Lois reached her hand up and touched his face. He took her hand from his face and kissed it. He was afraid to say anything, afraid to break the spell that seemed to be enveloping them. She couldn't deny that from the moment they met, she had always felt drawn to him. She looked down at their joined hands, not knowing what to say to him. _A part of me understands what he must have gone through finding out the truth about himself and being a teenager too._ "Oh, Clark."

Lois didn't seem to notice that the cape slowly began to fall off her shoulders, but Clark noticed. She was sitting there in her bra and underwear. He stared at her as his mouth went dry. She was so lovely and he had always been attracted to her, and now she knew the truth about him. He didn't think he could want her more than at this moment, but he knew it wasn't the right time for them. They had a lot to work out, so he lifted the cape and put it back on her shoulders. The spell was broken.

"Lois, I have more to tell you."

"Alright, go ahead." She shook her head and smiled remembering that fateful day so long ago.

"Well, as you can imagine, my teenage years basically involved me trying to accept the fact that I was not like anyone else on the planet and that I'll probably outlive all my family and friends. So, I rebelled. I ran away from home, did a lot of stupid things and I revealed my secret to the wrong people. My parents were pretty angry. 'Always keep the secret, no matter what!' It was drummed into my head for years and years."

"Clark, I can understand your parents' feelings. They didn't want your secret exposed and they were afraid of loosing you." _Oh, I understand completely._ Lois began to understand him now. She looked at him, really looked at him. "You've saved a lot of people over the years, haven't you, including me?"

"Oh, yes especially you, Lois. I couldn't let anything happen to you. So, by calling you on the phone and disguising my voice, it was my way of staying close to you, protecting you the only way I could."

"But we see each other everyday at the office."

"I know, but you opened up to me as the Blur. You never said those things to Clark. A part of me was jealous. I know it makes no sense, but I couldn't help myself."

"If that's true, then why did you stop calling me?"

"It started when you came back from wherever you were that I realized that not only did the Blur want to protect you, but Clark wanted that too. I know it sounds strange hearing me talking like I was two different people, but that's how I felt. Then, when you came back, I decided to be more open to you as Clark. I know it was deceitful and I'm truly sorry I hurt you, but while you were away I realized a very important fact."

"And what was that?" Lois asked needing and wanting him to say it.

He took her hand again. "I realized that you mean everything to me, not just as the Blur, but as Clark too. I don't know exactly when it happened. Maybe it's always been there, but all I know is that when I walked into the Daily Planet bullpen the other day and I saw you standing there, I knew. I knew deep inside that I couldn't hold it in any longer. I had to let you know how I felt."

Lois chuckled. "I wouldn't shut up."

"Oh, you shut up alright," he said smiling at her. He touched her cheek. "I've wanted to kiss you for so long. You have no idea."

"Oh, I think I do," Lois said smiling. She leaned in closer and kissed him.

Clark was so pleased by her actions and her acceptance that he pulled her closer and kissed her back. He had more to say, but it could wait for a little while.

Lois loved kissing him. _I have the best of both of them. Clark the man who loves me and who would do anything for me, and the Blur, the mysterious man who single-handedly is saving the world, making it a better place because that's the kind of man he is. _She pulled back after a moment and looked into his eyes. _I am one lucky woman, very lucky indeed._ She could see he had more to say, but she stopped him with another kiss.

TBC!

##

A/N: This baby would not leave me alone. I had to get it out of my brain and down on paper. I hope you liked it. Well, should they make out or not? I think, hell, why not? The tension is killing me, so I can just imagine what it's doing to them. What do you think? Thanks for reading, everyone. Reviews are love!


	3. Come Fly with Me

A/N: Alright guys, Chapter 3 will take Lois and Clark to a place that will be very familiar to everyone. No, I didn't mean that! *sly grin* Read on! Thanks to my wonderful beta, HanaKT, for helping me with this one. I really appreciate your willingness to beta my stories. I think I can safely say that my Muse is definitely awake! Yayy!! Please R&R. Thanks!:D:D

**~~**

Chapter 3: Come Fly with Me

_Previously:_

Clark was so pleased by her actions and her acceptance that he pulled her closer and kissed her back. He had more to say, but it could wait for a little while.

Lois loved kissing him. _I have the best of both of them. Clark the man who loves me and who would do anything for me, and the Blur, the mysterious man who single-handedly is saving the world, making it a better place because that's the kind of man he is. _She pulled back after a moment and looked into his eyes. _I am one lucky woman, very lucky indeed._ She could see he had more to say, but she stopped him with another kiss.

##

Now that they were kissing again, Lois was beginning to think she could easily become addicted to kissing Clark. He was so damn good at it.

Clark, on the other hand, was torn. He knew they couldn't make love, not only because of his heritage, but because Lois needed to know everything before she decided to take that next step if at all. As much as he wanted to continue kissing her, and he did, he was the first to pull back. He rested his forehead against hers and tried to control his breathing as well as other parts of his body.

Lois opened her eyes and tried to focus. Her brain slowly started to accept the fact that Clark had rejected her. "Why did you stop?" She couldn't believe he didn't want her.

"You know why. We need to talk."

"Don't you want me?"

He touched her cheek. "Of course, I want you, Lois. It's just …"

"What, what is it? Tell me."

"You need to know everything about me." He sighed. "We should leave here. I want to continue my story and I wanted to show you something. It's important. Please trust me."

She touched his cheek. "I do trust you Clark. Don't ever doubt that and there isn't anything you could tell me that would change how I feel about you. I admit I was hurt at first because I thought you didn't trust me, but I know that's not the case."

Clark smiled, amazed at her. He couldn't help it. He smoothed her hair away from her cheek and pushed it behind her ear. Then, he pulled the cape tighter around her. "Go on, go get dressed and we'll leave. You're going to need a few more articles of clothing where we're going."

"But can't you just whisk me back to the farm. The party's probably over by now. I really don't want to put that dress back on. It was murder getting into and out of it."

"Sure. Get the dress and then we'll leave."

"Great, I'll be right back," Lois said. She couldn't help but get excited about flying with Clark again. _I wonder if we can go a little slower this time. It happened so fast the first time that I couldn't see anything at all._

Clark watched her go and wondered if he was doing the right thing. _If I introduce her to Jor-El and he can see how much she means to me, then maybe he'll back off and stop trying to force me to exclude Lois from my life. It's just not in me to let her go. She's like breathing to me, like the sun and water. I need her in my life and I won't give her up. I can't._

"Clark, I'm ready. Could you fly a little slower when we go back? I'd like to see a little of the skyline this time."

"Ok, I can go a little slower, but not much." He looked down at himself. "I should probably change too." Clark twirled for a moment or two and then there he stood in his 'Blur' outfit.

"Wow!" Lois was shocked. "Clark?" She blinked and shook her head not quite believing what she had just seen.

Clark chuckled. He picked her up then and they flew out the window. He slowed down for just a minute. Lois looked down and her eyes were huge. It was a truly beautiful night. She would never forget this moment. She turned and smiled at Clark and he was grinning from ear to ear. She couldn't help herself. She pulled her arms tighter around his neck and kissed him.

Clark really slowed down then. He pulled her closer and kissed her with everything that he was feeling. _I never want this moment to end. _But sure enough just a few moments later, they landed at the farm. He could see all the party guests had left_. I hadn't realized that Lois and I had talked for hours._ As soon as they landed, Lois ran upstairs to change into some jeans, a very heavy sweater, snow boots, hat, gloves and a very heavy parka. He had told her it was very cold where they were going. _Where is he taking me and why is it so important? I guess I'll find out soon enough. He knows I would go to the ends of the earth with him as long as we're together_.

She was finally dressed and came downstairs. "Clark, I'm ready. Aren't you going to change?"

"No, Lois. I'm fine. The cold doesn't affect me like it does you. I'll be alright. Let's go!"

##

They were in the air in moments and Lois could sense the direction they were travelling. "Clark, we're flying north aren't we? Where are you taking me, or do I know?" Lois' memories and her dreams were coming back about a white ice palace in the far north.

"Yes, Lois, you've been there before. It's the Fortress of Solitude. It's a replica of my home planet Krypton. It was built several years after I found out the truth about myself."

Lois sighed. "I understand why you couldn't tell me Clark, but it still hurts that you just lied to me by not verifying what I had seen."

"I'm sorry, Lois, but at the time, I thought it best you not know. It just never seemed to be the right time for me to tell you. Can you forgive me?"

She didn't take long in answering him. "Yes, Clark, I forgive you," she said, but she couldn't help giving him a stern look. She turned his face to look at her. "No more secrets, Mr. Kent, got it?"

"Aye, aye, sailor," Clark said grinning at her.

"Haha! You slay me, Kent."

Clark laughed and looked down. "Lois, we're here."

Lois just stared at the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was snowing and cold, but she could feel the heat coming from Clark, and she didn't feel quite as cold as she thought she would. He had also put the cape around her for extra warmth.

Clark landed inside the fortress and set Lois down. He held her from behind with the cape around her. "Are you warm enough?"

She nodded her head yes, still in a bit of a shock at seeing the Fortress again.

"Kal-El?" It was Jor-El.

"What was that? Clark? Who is that?" Lois asked amazed at hearing a voice coming from nowhere.

"It's my father. He's an AI."

"Artificial Intelligence? A computer? That's amazing."

"Why have you brought her here, Kal-El?" Jor-El asked.

"Father, I wanted you to meet Lois. She's everything to me, Father, and I won't give her up."

"Clark, I don't understand," Lois said confused and a little hurt by their conversation.

"Kal-El, I thought you understood," Jor-El said trying to get through to his son.

"I understand completely, Father," Clark said as he turned and looked into Lois' eyes. "She's a part of me. I need her in my life." He sighed. There must be a way to get through to him. "Father, I know this is hard for you to grasp, but I know you loved my mother."

There seemed to be a moment's pause. "That is not the issue," Jor-El said sternly.

"It is the issue, Father. You can't expect me to live my life, be a hero, and not have any love in my life. Earth is my home now. I love all humans, but I love this woman, Lois Lane, more than all the others. She will be in my life."

As Lois watched the scene unfold before her, she couldn't stop the tears that filled her eyes. _I understand now why he brought me here. His father doesn't want me in his life. He doesn't want Clark to put anyone else above all the others, so he won't show any weakness or special favors toward anyone, but love isn't a weakness, far from it. _She put her arms around his waist and held him tight. She knew Clark would know what to say to convince his father. She had every faith in him.

Suddenly, lights started flashing and the Fortress suddenly went dark.

"Clark, what happened?" Lois asked looking around.

"I'm not sure. Father, can you hear me?" Something wasn't right. "Father?"

TBC!

##

A/N: Humm, I had a different idea when I brought them to the Fortress, but the Muse took me in a another direction. We'll see what happens next. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love! :D


	4. Love is Our Strength

A/N: In this next chapter, Lois and Clark have an unexpected and shocking visitor. I hope you like it. Please R&R, everyone! Thanks!:D:D

**~~**

Chapter 4: Love is Our Strength

_Previously:_

Lois' eyes filled with tears. _I understand now why he brought me here. His father doesn't want me in his life. He doesn't want Clark to put anyone else above all the others, so he won't show any weakness or special favors toward anyone, but love isn't a weakness, far from it. _She put her arms around his waist and held him tight. She knew Clark would know what to say to convince his father. She had every faith in him.

Suddenly, lights started flashing and the Fortress suddenly went dark.

"Clark, what happened?"

"I'm not sure. Father, can you hear me?" Something wasn't right. "Father?"

##

Several minutes passed as Lois and Clark tried to figure out what had happened. Then the lights came back on, the console glowed bright like before, and a woman's voice spoke to them.

"My son," Lara-El spoke.

"Mother, is that you?" Clark asked wanting so much for it be true.

Lois put her hand over her mouth astounded and in awe at what was happening.

"Yes, my son, it is I, your Mother," Lara said.

Clark's eyes were bright. He hadn't thought he would ever be able to speak to his Mother again. He took a deep breath and tried to control his emotions. "Mother, do you know why Lois and I are here?"

"Yes, Kal-El. Your father and I were prepared if this day came to pass, and now it appears that day has come. Hello, Lois."

Lois looked at Clark. He smiled and nodded for her to speak.

"Hello ... Mrs. ... Jor-El," Lois tentatively replied.

"Please call me Lara, Lois."

Lois smiled. "Alright, thank you, Lara."

"Do you love my son?" Lara wanted to know.

Lois' eyes filled with tears as she looked at Clark. "Yes, I do, with all my heart."

"And Kal-El, do you love Lois?" Lara asked her son.

"Yes, Mother, I do very much," Clark said as he returned Lois' smile.

"Kal-El, I have one more question. Is she the one?" Lara wanted to know.

"Oh yes, Lois is definitely the one," Clark said as he pulled Lois closer to his chest.

"Go, then Kal-El and Lois. You have my blessings. Be strong for each other, respect each other, and most of all ... love each other. Kal-El, I have one more thing to say before you leave."

"What is it, Mother?" Clark asked.

"I speak for your father and I, Kal-El. I know he was hard on you, but it's only because it will not be an easy journey for you. Your life here on earth, Kal-El, will have many difficult challenges and your father wanted to prepare you for that, but I believe in my heart that both of you together will meet those challenges and defeat them." She paused. "Lois Lane, thank you for loving my son."

"Thank you, Lara. Clark, I mean, Kal-El and I will take your advice. We will be strong for each other no matter what may come," Lois said.

"Thank you, Mother, for understanding." Clark paused, as he tried to hold back his tears. "I love you, Mother."

"I love you too, Kal-El." The console flickered once and then dimmed.

##

Lois and Clark both stared at the console for a moment, then turned and came into each other's arms holding tight to each other. As they pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes, they both smiled.

Clark took her hand and led her to another part of the Fortress, a heated and recently constructed bedchamber.

Lois stared at her surroundings and then stated the obvious. "This is a bedroom."

"Yes it is."

She put her hands on her hips. "Clark Kent, you flew me half way around the world, thousands of miles, from one bedroom to another?" She shook her head at him. "I have to tell you that your seduction skills leave a lot to be desired."

"Very funny, Lois. You know very well why I brought you here."

"I know now." She made a sweeping motion with her hand. "You brought me _here_ to meet your Mother and Father and to have your way with me. Am I right?"

He sighed. "Well, actually …" He didn't finish.

"Aha!" Lois exclaimed proud of herself.

"What I was trying to say is that we should continue our talk."

"Oh, I see, there's more?" She asked, accepting the fact he had more to say.

"Yes, Lois, there are a few things you should know before we … umm … before, I mean, if we decide to … umm … you know, be together in that way," Clark mumbled as he blushed to the roots of his hair. He cleared his throat. "What I meant to say was ... " He tried again.

"Is it warm in here?" Lois knew exactly what he meant but she didn't want to discuss it. _Why am I so nervous? Am I ready for this?_ She looked at him then. She really liked teasing him but she knew that they couldn't avoid not talking about it. _It is warm in here._ She took off her coat, hat and gloves and gave them to him. There was no place to put them. "Clark, did you decorate this place? I mean, really? There are no chairs, no closet, and where's the bathroom?"

He shook his head at her, as he took her clothing and went over to the wall, raised his hand and a closet appeared out of nowhere, and lifted his hand again, and the bathroom appeared. "Lois, I sleep here. I saw no reason to have chairs."

Lois stared with mouth agape. _Amazing!_ She smiled and decided to tease him some more. She walked over to the bed. "Clark, how big is this bed anyway? It's huge." _Are those satin sheets?_ And then it happened, her visions, her dreams or whatever they were, came into her mind's eye, but this time they were different. In her flashes this time, she could see the ice palace and Clark and her were in this huge bed wrapped up in each other arms. She came back to the present as she could hear Clark speaking to her.

"Well, I am pretty big, I mean, tall," he said as he tried to tell her about himself. "Lois, I wanted to tell you ..."

Lois slowly turned to face him. He looked up at her as he realized she wasn't listening to him. All the air suddenly left the room, as they stared at each other. Lois broke eye contact first. She pulled at her turtleneck sweater feeling as if she might actually burst into flames at any moment. _Damnit, it's like an oven in here._ Then she stood very still. She could feel Clark directly behind her. She suddenly had this unbearable urge to lean back into him. She closed her eyes and tried with everything in her to resist him.

Clark thought it best he not speak. He could see how nervous she was. These hypnotizing spells were happening more and more between them. He couldn't explain it, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy them. He slowly reached up and touched her hair running his fingers through the silky strands. He felt as if he didn't go slow that she might bolt and run screaming from the room like a wild thing. He loved her hair as he continued to stroke it very slowly. He inhaled the magical scent that was Lois, vanilla and so other scent he would never tire of, not in a million years. He tried to focus and think of what he wanted to tell her but all thought seemed to have left his mind. His hand left her hair and touched her shoulder very softly at first and then his other hand touched her other shoulder and squeezed.

She turned to face him and he knew that both their expressions were mirror images of each other. He took her face between his palms, leaned down and kissed her. It was like lightening striking both of them. Lois was lost, lost in her feelings for him. Clark's hands were in her hair, then they moved down her back to clutch at her derriere to pull her closer to his ever hardening erection.

Their kisses and caresses were becoming frantic. He slanted his mouth against hers and their moans became louder as they both struggled to catch their breaths. He picked her up then and laid her on the bed, but he didn't follow her. Lois stared up at Clark as he stood there beside the bed.

A few moments passed and Lois could see he wanted to say something. "Clark? What is it?" It's alright, you can tell me." She was starting to worry now. "Have you changed your mind? You don't want to make love to me, do you?" Lois was confused and wondered what was going on. _He wouldn't leave me here like this, would he?_ She closed her eyes and tried not to cry.

"Lois?"

She opened them after a moment and there he stood before her gloriously naked. Lois stared up at Clark from the large bed and suddenly realized her mouth was hanging open. She snapped it shut and cocked her head to the side remembering another time when he stood before her so oblivious to his nakedness, but the look on his face was definitely different, and the other parts of his body were different too_. Oh, he wants me._

She pulled her eyes away from his manhood and stared at his face, as they both knew at that moment … there would be no turning back now.

TBC!

##

A/N: *guh* I'll leave you with that image in your brain! Final chapter next week!! Thanks for reading. Reviews are love!!


	5. Some Dreams Do Come True

A/N: In this last chapter, Lois and Clark will live a dream. For mature readers only. I hope you like it. Thanks to my beta on this one!! Please R&R everyone. Thanks!:D:D

**~~**

Chapter 5: Some Dreams Do Come True

_Previously: _

"Lois?"

She opened them after a moment and there he stood before her gloriously naked. Lois stared up at Clark from the large bed and suddenly realized her mouth was hanging open. She snapped it shut and cocked her head to the side remembering another time when he stood before her so oblivious to his nakedness, but the look on his face was definitely different, and the other parts of his body were different too_. Oh, he wants me._

She pulled her eyes away from his manhood and stared at his face, as they both knew at that moment … there would be no turning back now.

##

"So do you want me?" She smiled and held up her arms to him.

He went into them gladly. "Of course, I do. I just wanted you to be sure. When I saw how nervous you were, I thought you needed more time. Do you want more time?"

"You could have asked me that before you took off your clothes, you know." She giggled, as she put her arms around his neck. "You know I'll always want you."

Clark realized that he hadn't told her all he needed to tell her, but he knew in his heart that all would be well between them. His father had told him that he couldn't hurt Lois, not in that way and he had been so very relieved. He pulled her closer as his mind focused on the beautiful woman before him.

Lois also had another thought as he started to remove her clothes. _This part of my dream will come true tonight. I never let myself believe it would ever happen. I had forced myself into believing none of it was real, that it was just my fantasies playing tricks on me, but now everything is real and it is happening._

Clark was taking too long. She was squirming on the bed. Her jeans were too tight. She thought she might actually burst into flames. _It really is way too hot in here._ Her mouth was dry and she forgot to breathe. He slowly started to remove her boots, her jeans, and her underwear. She couldn't wait anymore. She sat up and removed her sweater and her bra.

He smiled at her actions and then the smile faded. Lois watched him and wondered what he would do next. His mind flashed back in time to the moment he saw her like this before. _It is fate. I know that now._ This is Lois and Clark as it was fated to be.

_What is he thinking?_ Lois wondered. _He thinks too much; he needs to feel, not think._ She grabbed his face between her palms and kissed him. She pushed him back onto the bed and climbed up on top of him, kissing him all the while. She then straddled his lap. Clark really liked Lois' go get him attitude and he liked it even more now. He sat up and then they couldn't stop kissing and caressing each other. His manhood strained against her bottom. He held her tightly, touching her breasts, her straining nipples, and that warm and wet part of her that was ready for him. She was delectable to him, so soft and so desirable.

Lois moaned into his mouth and thrust her tongue inside. Clark could swear he could hear her heart beating. _That's never happened before._ He filled his palms with her beautiful breasts and pressed his kisses deeper. His mouth wandered down her throat until he reached her breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth and tugged delicately. She tasted like the stars would taste, he knew. She gasped as a shiver of desire ran from her breast to her womb. She leaned back to give him better access. "Don't stop, please," she begged. She pushed her breasts higher for him to taste her and he did. He went to her other breast and laved the nipple over and over again. Lois could not help her moans. They were getting louder and louder.

Clark was so aroused that he thought he might burst from wanting her. He slowly lifted his head and stared into her eyes and kissed her again. He rolled her onto her back and then he entered her. Lois cried out with the sudden strain. Her muscles constricted against the invasion, then melted beneath the liquid fire of his penetration.

He stopped for a moment. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, no, don't stop." Lois pulled his head down and kissed him, lifted her hips to meet him, and her legs went around his hips to pull him closer. "Oh, yes," Lois closed her eyes and let it happen. Her body was no longer her own, but his, contracting and moving upon his command, parting with his thrusts, lifting with his rhythm until she no longer was herself. She had never felt that way while making love. For a moment, this loss of self frightened her, but then as she realized she felt not only the male part of him that possessed her, but all of him, her soul sang with happiness. She followed him to the highest peak and over.

Clark felt and knew Lois' free fall back to earth. He held her close straining to stay within her until she landed, as if he understood she needed this grounding somehow. He remained inside of her stirring again even as he leaned over to brush her cheek with kisses and tease her breasts with wanting her. "I think I'll keep you here in this bed all night." He couldn't help but think about the future and the possibility of having a woman like Lois in his bed every night. It exceeded any dream he'd ever allowed himself to have trespassing on the realm of the impossible.

Lois was beyond thought. All she could do at the moment was feel. She closed her eyes and slid her arms around his neck, as his magic hands created ripples of sensation from her breasts to her womb.

Clark smiled at her expression as he made love to her again with a thoroughness that left her gasping for breath.

##

The sun was high in the sky before Lois slowly awoke and Clark was nowhere to be seen. "Clark?" She smiled and stretched remembering last night. _I hope I can walk once I get out of this bed._ She giggled. _Wow, that was a night to remember, no doubt about it. Who knew my farm boy could do the things he did to me last night? I'll say it again, wow!_ Giggling to herself, she climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. _How did he open the door again?_ She moved her hand over the wall and the door opened. She went inside to take a shower. It felt wonderful.

As she came back into the room dressed and toweling her hair, Clark was still not back. _Where is he? I'm starved. Is there any food around here? _Then she thought she heard voices. _It's Clark's voice and … is that Chloe?_ She followed the voices to the outer chamber and Clark was at a monitor speaking with her. She decided to listen for a moment.

"Yes, Chloe, Lois is here with me. Everything is fine. Please stay on track. Tell me what you found out."

Lois listened but didn't know what they were talking about. _Well, this is going to change. If we're going to do what his mother said and stay together and fight whatever challenges come our way, we'll have to work together as a team._ She realized then that she would have to open up to him too. She would have to tell him about her dreams, no matter if they were fantasies or not. Most of the dreams were ominous and unsettling. She went back into the bedroom and waited for Clark to come back.

"Ah, I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" He came to her then, pulled her up off the bed and kissed her like he hadn't seen her mere minutes ago. She liked it a lot.

"I'm fine. Clark, I have something to tell you."

"You love me?" He asked her with raised eyebrows.

"What a question and after last night too," she smiled at him.

He sobered suddenly. "Tell me."

She pulled him closer until they were nose to nose. "I love you, Clark Kent, the Blur, or whatever your name is."

He laughed. "I love you too, Lois Lane," he said and proceeded to kiss her senseless.

Lois pulled back after a minute or two. "As much as I would love to continue this, I really need to talk to you." He didn't budge. "Clark, it's alright to put me down now."

"Do I have to?"

"Clark? I need to tell you something."

"Alright, and then we can eat."

"Wait, you have food? Why didn't you say something? I'm starved. We didn't have dinner last night remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

She swatted his arm. "Will you stop? Come on, let's eat and I'll tell you after breakfast."

##

After breakfast, they were back in the bedroom sitting on the bed holding hands. Lois turned to face him. "Clark, I'm ready to tell you now."

"Go ahead, Lois, I'm listening."

She took a deep breath. "I've dreamed of us being together like this here in this place, in this bed and making love."

"Really? When?"

"The first time was the night I returned from …" She paused not knowing what to say.

"Where?"

"I don't know. I don't remember."

"But how is that possible? How could you not remember?"

"I have no idea. Apparently, my dream was of the future. How else could I explain my dream coming true? It was the future, wasn't it? Nothing else makes sense."

He sighed and pulled her closer. He could see she was getting upset. It was time to tell her everything he knew about the Legion ring. This was not going to be easy.

##

After explaining to Lois everything he knew about the ring and the fact that she had been away for three weeks, he told her how he had searched and searched for her but to no avail.

He listened as she told him about her visions and he could see now why she had been so worried and upset. _What did it all mean? Was Chloe going to die? What was Oliver digging up or was he burying something? He knew now that Tess was the center of this entire mystery, and when Tess was involved nothing good could come of it. But why didn't she remember? _

"Clark, I just had the strangest feeling," Lois said. She couldn't explain it, but suddenly her eyes filled with tears.

"Lois, honey, what is it?" He asked concerned.

"This place is like a dream," she said as she stared at their beautiful bedroom.

"Please tell me what's wrong, talk to me."

"Last night happened, didn't it? It wasn't a dream?" She asked needing to know the truth.

Sighing, he pulled her into his arms then. "Yes, Lois, it really did happen. We made love more than once. We're together now and nothing will part us, not ever."

"I don't know what's wrong with me. It's like I don't know what's real and what isn't." She looked into his eyes and pleaded with him. "Please help me."

He clutched her to his chest. He was so worried about her. He pulled back after a moment and looked into her eyes. "Lois, look at me. It's good that you finally told me everything. Now, we can work together and we will figure out what your dreams mean. Please try not to worry about it. Everything will be fine now. Please believe me."

"I want to believe you more than anything." She hugged him close. "I just can't seem to shake this feeling that nothing will ever be the same once we leave this place."

Clark tried to lighten the mood. "Well, one thing is different. We're together now in every way." He lifted her chin to look at him. "Always and forever." As they clung to each other, he kissed her trying to reassure her and himself.

They left the Fortress soon after that. As they lifted into the air, Lois couldn't help looking back at that magnificent structure and she couldn't help but think. _It was a dream, a dream come true. _She stared at her love's profile. _Please don't let him stop loving me no matter what happens._

Clark could see where she was looking and his thoughts were pretty much the same. _Nothing and no one will take her from me. We will get through this together just as we've always done._

As they looked to each other at the same moment, no words were spoken, just as Lara's words came into their minds and their hearts, they knew everything would be alright.

_I believe in my heart that both of you together will meet those challenges and defeat them._

_The end._

##

A/N: I truly enjoyed writing this little 'reveal' story. I did accomplish everything I intended with this story ... a reveal, Lois' dream coming true (well, part of it anyway), and her opening up to Clark about everything. Where this story is now, I'm not up to writing how Season 9 will play out, because I want to watch it unfold like everyone else. Clois Forever!! Thanks for reading everyone. Reviews are love! :D


End file.
